


rebel, rebel

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drug Abuse, F/M, I wrote this ENTIRELY because i was listening, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, but i might add some benkliego there too 👀, five is mentioned but not there, i MIGHT write some more horrance/kliego/benkliego, i just thought of it, i plan to write a few wintery alluther fics in december, probs should have tagged that earlier but, set just before ben dies, teenage horrance feels, this is my first time writing side fiveya, title taken from rebel rebel by david bowie, to rebel rebel and thinking of angst-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Ben slammed his copy of Brave New World on his nightstand, wringing his hand through his hair. His stomach was churning- whether it was because of the eldritch or his anxiety, he was uncertain.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	rebel, rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really a song fic or even basec off the song, but I was listening to “rebel, rebel” and I imagined some really angst-y teenage Horrance in my head. I just had to write this, even though it’s super short!!

Ben slammed his copy of  _ Brave New World  _ on his nightstand, wringing his hand through his hair. His stomach was churning- whether it was because of the eldritch or his anxiety, he was uncertain. Downstairs, his little sister would be staring resolutely at a sandwich in hopes that it would return a boy (who’d left them a while ago) home. Idly, he wondered what ritual it would take to bring the one missing from him home. Figuring that Vanya would need someone to tell her to just go to bed and he could maybe settle his stomach with a midnight snack, he padded down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Vanya, as he had expected, was glaring at the peanut-butter-and-marshmallow sandwich in front of her like it was her fault that her best friend refused to come home. Ben suspected, occasionally, that she cared for him a little more than best friends often would. If only to confirm what Ben felt for his best friend was normal, he sometimes wanted to ask her. 

“You should go to bed,” Ben pointed out quietly.

Vanya frowned, ears turning pink, but she dutifully stayed by the sandwich. 

“He’d want you to sleep, Vanya.” 

“You don’t know what he’d want,” she snapped, looking up then. 

“I’ll tell you if he comes by,” Ben offered, knowing she wouldn’t budge unless he did. 

She glowered at him before standing up abruptly, stalking off on her heels. Ben wondered if it was because Five and him had been friends that she felt more comfortable being snappish to him. He didn’t particularly care, sinking his head against the table. 

When Vanya was gone, he contemplated stealing the sandwich meant for Five, who undoubtedly would not be coming home tonight, but, ultimately, he set out to make his own. Once he had sunk his teeth into the bread, Klaus materialized, seemingly out of thin-air, behind him. 

“Ben,” he sighed, voice purposefully a little whiny, pupils dilated. Ben should have figured when he had snuck out what Klaus would be doing, but, then, he always tried to imagine the best case scenarios. “What are you doing down here? It’s late.”

“I was hungry.” Ben hadn’t really admitted to himself that he also was hoping that if he came down here Klaus would come home, that they wouldn’t find him in a ditch on the side of the road. “Also, Vanya wouldn’t have gone to bed otherwise.” 

Klaus laughed about Vanya, which unsettled Ben just a little. He didn’t think Klaus was  _ cruel _ , but certain substances tended to make him a little more callous. At least, that’s what Ben told himself. “Does she think her little boyfriend’s gonna come home if she waits long enough?” 

Ben was glad, then, that he hadn’t told Klaus he had just done the exact same thing. 

“She’s just hopeful,” Ben defended. 

Klaus scoffed, “She’s naive.” 

“Where were you, even?” Ben studied the beads of sweat on Klaus’s skin, the way his jaw was clenching every few seconds, the way he spoke with just a little more confidence and irritability than Ben had grown accustomed to with Klaus. Ecstasy, he assumed. “Jesus, Klaus, that shit could kill you, you know.”

“I imagine I’d make a delightful ghost.”

Ben’s heart stopped a beat before pounding quickly, like it was trying to overcompensate. He cleared his throat, “Don’t joke like that, Klaus.”

“You are so _ boring _ ,” Klaus complained. “Gonna get me to make a D.A.R.E. pledge, brother?” 

“Do you have a single shred of self-respect left in you at all?” Ben asked, gripping Klaus by the shoulders. 

“Can’t say I do,” Klaus said, glancing down at Ben’s lips so quickly that Ben wondered if it was his own imagination. 

His heart was pounding for different reasons, then. 

“What if it was me?” Ben barked, digging his nails into Klaus’s shoulders and backing him into a wall. “How would you feel if  _ I  _ was the one doing this shit? If  _ I  _ was the one who could die?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Klaus waved his hand as best he could with Ben’s grip on him. “You’d never die. You couldn’t handle not being a condescending, controlling prick and would find a way to stay alive forever just to do so freely.” 

“You know how much ecstasy can fuck someone up?” Ben griped, having just researched the effects of ecstasy after Klaus’s first dabbling with it last month. “You’re being a  _ moron _ , Klaus.” 

“Keep calling people ‘moron’ and Vanya might very well find a  _ rebound  _ brother,” Klaus snarked, smirking. “Besides, I, for one, would think you’d want me to be on ecstasy, if anything.” 

Ben, despite telling himself he wouldn’t, took the bait. “And why is that?”

“Just the whole  _ increased sexual appetite _ aspect. Intriguing, right?” Klaus’s voice was still confident, purring out the words, but the softness to his voice had a razor’s edge. He knew how to hurt Ben, considering how well he knew him. He’d obviously held in that he knew this information for a little while now. 

Ben stumbled away from him, looking away. “Don’t say that shit, Klaus.”

Klaus stalked forward, clearly enjoying himself. Ben had backed up against the table in his haste to walk away, and now it was Klaus caging him in. “Don’t you think I’ve noticed, Ben? You’re not subtle.”

“Shut  _ up, _ Klaus.” 

“Make me.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Just leave it alone, Klaus. I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

“I do,” Klaus said, leaning down and pressing his mouth impossibly close-

Ben, acting on an impulse, hit him. 

Klaus backed off, clutching his lip. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I said that I didn’t want to deal with it,” Ben croaked, seeing a drop of blood forming on Klaus’s bottom lip, near where his incisor would sometimes bite against it when he was thinking too hard about something. 

Ben tried to justify it. Klaus wasn’t in his right mind, and he was simply trying to ensure that he would not do something he’d regret. 

It didn’t stop the way his stomach curled as he saw Klaus tried to cover the blood with his hand though. 

He knew it wasn’t the eldritch in that moment that made him nauseous. 

Like his sister before him, he ran away to his room, wishing, quite naively, that one day Klaus would come home and be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, would any of you guys be interested in me writing Horrance, Kliego, Biego, or Benkliego again in the future? 👀 I’d include side Fiveya in most of them, but I liked writing this a lot!!!


End file.
